


To the stars and further

by fairyniall09



Category: MapleStory
Genre: 10/10 disappointment, Backstory, F/M, don't worry there's none of that, i wanted angst and death tbh, indeed related to youtube series, maple series Breaking Love, mentions of other characters from series, this really has no plot, wowwthey're all teent tinys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyniall09/pseuds/fairyniall09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory of what really happened with Skylar and Ace, what were they. Just how close were they and how the hell would one mess up that bad to end something that magical. It was a mistake after all.</p><p>*i got bored and lazy near the end so it's half assed. Sorry.<br/>There are no spoilers so it's okay*</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the stars and further

**Author's Note:**

> look, it's raining shame.  
> I somewhat switch from past to present tense unconsciously throughout so apologies in advance. Only the beginning is really significant the rest is just recap from the series pretty much.

The joyful laughter of two young children echoed in the empty playground as they aimlessly chase each other around, not a single care in the world, the distant sound of music and chattering. A small raven haired boy with bright green eyes had walked off from his parents at the festival and wound up in the deserted playground, or so he thought as he walked around he found a young girl, possibly the same age as him, with jet black hair sitting on a desolated bench sniffling; her hands rubbing harshly against her eyes as if that would stop the tears. Curious the boy slowly walked up to the girl until he stood right infront of her.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked bluntly tilting his head, staring, observing the girl. Upon hearing his voice the girls head snaps up surprised. Bright cyan blue eyes glossy from the tears stare up at the boy unblinking. The tears had started to slow down the girl noticed as she rubbed her eyes again, frowning slightly.

"What, can you not talk or something?" the boy teased laughing when he received no answer. At this blue eyes hardened into a glare.

"....I.. got lost." hesitantly the girl mumbled, blushing.

"Really? Same here!" the young boy exclaimed happily much to the girls surprise. _He's lost too, how can he not be scared or worried?!_  "My parents took me to the festival! But I lost them in that really big crowd!" arms waving all around as he continues

"..but I'm not worried you know." he said sitting next to the girl, smiling softly "They always find me, they promised.. S-so don't cry anymore because... they'll find us for sure!" he said eyes shining in determination jumping up, jolting the bench.

"Gah! I-i'm Ace. I'm seven and a half." the boy said proudly, laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, sticking his other hand out

".... Skylar. Seven years old" came the quiet response the girl gave him a small smile grabbing his hand with hers as they both shake  ~~because that's what grownups do~~

"N-nice to meet you!" Ace beamed as he tugged her up and away from the bench, tripping over himself slightly. Regaining his balance with his face flushed pink the raven haired boy's eyes widen when he heard the melodious sound coming from the girl as she tried to muffle her laughter.

"Just like bells." said boy whispered awestruck. And at that moment he knew that he wanted to hear that sound again and again, for as long as possible. At his age he simply couldn't understand why but  _he wanted to be the source of her laughter_.

"Huh? Did you say something?" the girl- Skylar, asked stifling her giggles

"Wha-what? No! Y-y-you need new.. new ears!" Ace cried out, face beat red as he realized what he said. He basically just insulted his new friend. Oh man, how he fucked up.

"Pfft! N-new ears! You're funny" Skylar wheezed out as she clutched her stomach with one hand the other flailing around. Ace's eyes shone with delight as she continued laughing. After a couple moments of silence Ace burst into a fit laughter.

Jabbing Skylar's side ever so slightly pulling out a yelp from the girl, Ace took off running in the other direction hollering "catch me if you can Sky!" letting his voice be carried away by the breeze as he heard the girl let out a small cry and chased after him. The two laugh chasing one another around playground equipment under the watchful eyes of the distant stars above. It felt as if time slowed down, they never wanted this to end; the blissful happiness, peace without a worry present, just them.  
The loud boom jolted the two out of their haze and more followed afterwards. Tilting their heads up where the stars once were was brilliant fireworks in it's place.

"Wah! Ace, fireworks!" Skylar squealed out staring wide eyed at the exploding sparks.

"Come on." Ace tugged Skylar towards the playground equipment, one in particular, the dome. The two seven year olds clamber their way to the top of the metal dome, leaning against each other as they watched the fireworks lighting up the night sky even more.

"Hey.... I dunno if I'll see you again but promise that we'll be the bestest friends?" Ace blurt out sticking his left pinky out shifting slightly under the calculating eyes of Skylar before the younger girl flashed him a smile hooking her own pinky around his.

"Promise! Bestest friends forever and ever!" said girl said as she hugged the latter.

"Wait, no. Let's get married Sky! When we're all grown up! You know, in a castle!" the boy said ecstatically and growing even happier when the pretty girl beside him gave him a small nod. Unknowing of the four adults behind them sharing knowing looks at each other before fading back into the shadows, introducing themselves to the other.

Unaware how they'd change their own future with this simple run in with each other. From strangers to friends and finally the inescapable clutches; to be wedd.

  
"Skylar!" the 10 year old Ace whined as he trailed after the shorter girl "What do you mean you aren't coming with me? This isn't fair!"

"..Sorry Ace." said girl said halting momentarily and then continuing "I promised Amy. Besides it doesn't matter~"

"It does so matter! We never go to the same school! So unfair!" Ace whined latching onto Skylar's left arm, shaking her slightly.

"How annoying~"

"Hah?! S-sky!"

"Shut up Ace."

"Mean! You're mean! I'm so telling your mom."

"W-wait don't tell her!"

"Too late"

"ACE!"

**xXx**

_"So.. how's school going?"_

"Hm? Okay I guess, it's just grade 6. Same old, same old."

_"Haha. Ace you're so weird~"_

"No, you are!" laughter sounded in the living room as he continued chattering away on the phone with his best friend

_"Heh I love your stupid weirdness, Ace~"_

Upon hearing the word 'love' the raven haired boy flushed beet red immediately playing with the cord of the phone.

"I-i-idot. Love you too, we are best best friends after all"he stuttered blush darkening when his parents turn to him surprised and smiling fondly at him; as if they know something he doesn't.

_"Remember tonight okay? You forgot last night!"_

"I did not! I just fell asleep... the stars were really pretty....... just like you."

**xXx**

"Okay Ace, Skylar. I need you two to answer this seriously okay?" Skylar's mother asked sitting across from the two pre-teens her own husband beside her and Ace's parents on her left.

"Mom? Ms. Ace's mommy? What's wrong? " Skylar spoke up, eyes wide not understanding the issue. _Are they in trouble? They hadn't done anything wrong recently though.._

"No baby. Nothing's wrong.. Sky, sweetie, answer this seriously; do you like Ace?" her mother asked consciously, testing the waters.

"Huh? Of course I love Ace! He's my best friend!.... along with Amy and Liam." Skylar answered beaming however the light shade of pink across her cheeks wasn't missed by the parents.

"No Sky. Do you like like him. Love Ace romantically." her mother asked once again gently not wanting to frighten the child giving her a tentative smile.

"I-i....um," Skylar cast a look over at Ace shifting "I do."

"E-eh?! Sky?? Don't worry! I-i-....... I love you too! I..I love Skylar and spending time with her and the stars" Ace immediately exclaimed when he saw the younger of the two bite her lip, and gip her forearm; a habit of hers when she's about cry. Eyes widening Skylar could only stare at her best friend of 3 years.

_He loves her too?_

After that everything seemed to speed by. Ace had asked her out to become his after the excruciating long talk with their parents something about if they'd wish to continue their relationship in a more romantic path they must prove to them that they'll be fine and responsible. Then came all the small awkward hugs. Like hell these two idiots knew how to initiate a kiss. Not too long after the two 'graduated' from grade 6 and moved up to junior high. How fun. Then came the proposal of arrange marriage from their parents not long after. The two obviously accepted.

* * *

It had happened so suddenly. His mother had ran into his room fear and something else he couldn't pick up flashing through her eyes. At that moment Ace knew something had happened to the family he'd gotten so close to they were a second home. The moment to first couple words left his mother's mouth he felt like the walls were closing in on him, he could hardly breath yet alone hear his mother calling to him; telling him to calm down. He couldn't think straight. Hospital. Car crash. Skylar was the only one conscious. Critical condition.

40 stitches all together, fractured wrist and a concussion, Skylar had been sitting on the side of the collision,right behind her father, but miraculously her father was able to swerve the car saving her however he didn't make it and was announced dead after 8 hours, her mother had yet to regain consciousness. That day was the first time Ace ever met the infamous Liam, there were no words exchanged between the two as they both waited and waited. Worries growing with every second passing, this was their most important person in the hospital.  ~~they're too young for this~~

One day she was smiling and shining like the sun the next it was like all the light was drained from her.

Ace was terrified, angry, frustrated. Skylar's mother had fled the moment she was allowed to leave the hospital leaving nothing but a sorry excuse of an apology note in her wake.  _How pathetic_ Ace thought seething as he stood beside his fiancee holding her shoulder as she stared at the note blankly.

"Sky. Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. Everything will work out in the end." Ace mumbled kneeling down infront of her, gently plucking the note out of her shaking hands, pulling her into a hug. He held her as she cried and until he was sure she was asleep.

"Hey, Sky-" Ace jerked his head up at the voice meeting the eyes of Liam.

"She's sleeping.." He said blankly at the intruder a hint of annoyance and warning in his tone nonetheless.

"Right." came the curt reply.

They weren't going to get along well the two realized, no matter how much they wanted to for the sake of Skylar's happiness. The other was unneeded competition for Skylar's attention and undying love. One of them obviously had to come out on top in the end, so who?

Clearing his throat, "Tell Skylar I need to speak with her when she wakes up then" Liam stared at Ace waiting for him to confirm

"Just tell me what you want to tell her now. Saves time, and she shouldn't be moving around too much anyways." Ace said coldly regarding Liam as the other tensed up

"Fine," the latter said after a moment of silence "Sky's aunt found a new place for her and her brother, she'll be financially supporting them..... and I'll be living with her. Think of it as insurance if it makes you feel any better" Liam said the last part after pausing, smirking as Ace glared at him.  _They definitely weren't going to get along._

-

5 months passed and everything seemingly returned to normal. As normal as normal could get with their situation that is. Skylar and her younger brother Ryan had moved houses with Liam as planned, Ace supporting her throughout the best he could along with his own parents.

At the moment Ace was shocked still. What was he going to do. Swimming was such a good idea at the moment. He isn't stupid, his parents have sent him to those "educational" talks. So what is he supposed to do with these dirty thoughts??

Where's the trash can so he can throw himself out???

"W-wah! L-l-liam help!"

The deafening scream came about shaking the young raven haired boy out of his shock. Before him stood his best friend and fiancee midway changing into a swimsuit; even though her back was turned to him. But being young, preteen social fetuses, they both were flustered sputtering mess until the boy tripped his way out of the washroom. Ah, young love; what a magical, cringe worthy thing.

"I'm so sorry Sky!!" Ace yelped covering his face as Skylar slammed the door screaming profanities at him.

"Ace?! W-what happened? Is Skylar okay?....." Liam halted upon seeing a weeping Ace.

Another normal day of the two best friends and secrete to-be wedded losers.

* * *

 

"O-oi. Sky, I was wondering if you're free this saturday." Ace asked on their weekly outing while he ran his hand through one of her 'short twintails' as the two still don't go to the same school. Shame.

"Saturday? Where are you taking me~?" Skylar asked giggling, knowing perfectly well what day that was

"I'm not telling you idiot. Just... keep that day open okay?" Ace grumbled looking away, blushing.

"Yes, yes. Wouldn't want to double book myself, do I?" Skylar teased kissing Ace on the cheek laughing as he sputtered before returning the favor "Oh! Let's go over there, we haven't been over there in awhile right?"

"Lead the way miss bossy."

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say. Bossy~" Ace smirked

"I-I'll break up with you." Skylar threatened puffing out her cheeks as she pushed up her black frames of her glasses.

"Really now? Good luck babe." Ace said knowing full well that she wouldn't do it; another meaningless threat.

Ace stood across the road waving slightly at Skylar as she waved back happily before skipping off to the metro station. Smiling to himself Ace backtracked to where he saw the perfect gift to give to his newly pronounced _fiancee_.

**xXx**

"You look great Skylar" Ace said smiling at his girlfriend standing before him in a blue-white frilly dress, hair left down in waves. Ace on the other hand was dressed in a white tee, green tie with a black blazer over it and black jeans. Neither were too formal.

"Thanks Ace, you look amazing yourself. Now where are you taking me." Skylar beamed at her boyfriend as he lead her into a restaurant and their night continued with Skylar giving Ace a gift; a watch. Ace leading Skylar all around the district laughing and sharing small yet meaningful kisses. As their night slowly came to an end and Ace had taken Skylar home, standing by the front entrance of the house Ace pulled out a star pin, presenting it to his girlfriend of one year drawing out a sharp gasp from the other.Laughing he held it out for her aware of the 'snap' that captured the moment perfectly. He'd ask for that picture later.

And he did. The very next day Skylar came home from an errand to find the picture framed with the words; _Happy 1 year anniversary babe <3_ scrawled in an all too familiar penmanship and the name Ace signed at the bottom confirmed who it was from. Fondly setting the picture down on top of her desk Skylar sprinted out of the house shouting a rushed explanation of where she was going arriving at her destination, the person she was after was already standing there on the stairs. As if knowing she'd come.

Without warning Skylar flung herself onto Ace laughing the taller swung her around laughing along. Under the protection of the undying stars above.

He finally got to be reason of her laugher, the reason she's happy, smiling.

* * *

Everything was smooth sailing from there or it should've been. The two had moved onto grade 8, always texting each other during breaks as much as possible. Softly laughing to themselves at what the other sent proudly showing their friends, blabbering about the other; however never mentioning the others name or what they were to each other. Merely friends. Both parties friend group practically knew things from what they looked like(via. very vague description) to their favorite tropical tree. As the year and semester went on the communication between the two seemed to dim. They started arguing over petty things while Ace starting getting close to all the wrong people. However that didn't so much as phase the two lovers. Or what it looked like to outsiders.

 The reality of the relationship was that something had formed in between the two. A wall per say. Neither knew when this had started building but by the time they noticed, reaching the other seemed harder and harder. A change for the worse both feared.

Desperate to keep her Ace reached out to Skylar inviting her on an outing, not quite a date.

**xXx**

Giving a tentative smile Skylar slowly approached the group of boys heading straight for the only one she knew in that group; Ace. Blinking she silently observed the other two boys in front of her behind the safety of her boyfriend. The one on the left had blond hair and grey, nearly white, eyes while the raven on the right stood observing her with a glint in his eyes. Shifting slightly Skylar came out from behind Ace hands clasped behind her as she flashed the two boys a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Skylar." She said sticking a hand out smiling all the while.

"...We know who you are, fiancee." the raven said boredly a light pink hue spread across his cheeks as Skylar's eyes widen, snapping her head over at her boyfriend/fiance

"Aha sorry, sorry. That's Luke, he's a bit shy~ I'm Simon!" the blond explained grinning while leaning in close to Skylar. Clearing his throat Ace tugged Skylar towards him and away from the over familiar blond.

"Back away Simon. Find your own girlfriend." grumbling he hugged the shorter girl drinking in all her flustered expressions.

"Ace!," Skylar squealed squirming slightly "you said  _we_ were going to hang out! You never said anything about your..... friends coming along." she hissed pushing against him "If I'd known I would've asked Amy and Li to come along!" frowning Ace grumbled under his breath.

"Who's Amy and Li you speak of? More cute girls eh?" Simon laughed slinging a arm around the girl

"None of bussiness weirdo. And 'Li' is a guy." Skylar said huffing as she shoved his arm off her shoulder as the other sputtered

"Sorry babe. I didn't think you'd mind this much." Ace chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

**xXx**

Looking around trying to be subtle Skylar flushed in anger and nerves. She was lost. Damnit. One second Luke was beside her, keeping her company as Ace and the 'annoying blond' went into the busy crowd claiming that they just had to go buy something, and then the next time she looked to her side the boy was missing! MISSING. She sent out a text nearly ten minutes ago and still her oh so amazing partner never replied. Unfamiliar with this part of the district and standing not even a foot away from a sea of people Skylar was panicking.

"Stupid boyfriend dragging me all the way out here. And now I'm lost. Great. just great."

Sighing Skylar puffed out her cheeks deciding that she was going to just go search for them. She saw the direction Ace and Simon were headed in, they can't be  _that_ far away.. right? Slowly and consciously Skylar weaved her way through the mass of people biting her bottom lip as she saw the other exit/entrance of the district. Just where the hell were those idiots? Leaning on a bike rack next to after she escaped from the mass of people that seemed to be growing in size. Not safe. Letting out a of huff she looked around her and froze as her eyes landed on distent figures, but there was no denying that it was the group she was looking for. However something was wrong. The image of the three surrounding what looks like two girls didn't seem like anything but she knew her best friends habits and posture, it was odd. It didn't look friendly either. Jogging over to the suspicious group Skylar stopped a bit away wondering why there just so conveniently little to none passersby around.

A gasp slipped from her lips at the sight. This was harassment right??

"A-ace...?"

The confused and hurt voice snapped Ace to attention as he spun around to face the last person he wanted to see him like this. _No no no no no nonononono._

"Ace? What are you doing?!" Skylar asked weary of his two friends who were holding onto the struggling girls.

"Skylar.. I-i can explain. Sky listen." Ace's breath hitched and fists clenched as Skylar's eyes darkened and the air around them seemed to drop 20 degrees.

"Release them." came the cold order, ironically it was the small fragile looking girl that said it glaring at the two behind her fiance "I won't hesitate to call the cops, I said release them." the cyan eyes snapped to the two frozen girls and her gaze softened as she brushed past Ace.

"I'm sorry for any harm they caused you. Apologizing on their behalf" Skylar scraped a small smile at the two (possibly) older girls before frowning at the boys again who had huddled together while she was apologizing for their mistakes.

 "No, no it's fine." one of the girls said waving her her hand

"..okay. I'm still very sorry for their acts of idiocy" Skylar reluctantly bid the two goodbye, still apologizing profusely.

"You three." She snapped the second the girls were out of earshot, whipping around with a cold glare "I better not see you doing that to anyone ever again. Got it?"

"Eh?! I don't want to listen to a girl shorter than me. Stupidd" Luke whined rolling his eyes at Skylar however, freezing as her glare hardened

"You will. Now, Ace. I'm not talking to you. Bye." and with that Skylar left a gapping and semi-pleading Ace behind, fuming while typing away a message requesting her aunt to pick her up. This was only the beginning.

**|--|**

Things after the incident only went worse with it lifting every once in awhile on for it all to plummet down again. Skylar started 'building more walls' and closing herself from others ever since. _Be kind but never get close to them. Don't let them notice_. Like a mandra constantly repeating itself in her head.

The summer passed by and now Skylar was easing into grade 9, reuniting with friends she hadn't seen over the summer. The year was going great and as it went on the less she thought of Ace. _I'm moving on_  she decided, as she accepted the invitation to hang out with her long time crush. The two hit it off better than either would've thought and their friend group expanded from there. Days after that seemed to starting picking up for Skylar, she had something to look forward to even more now. Classes were as boring as ever and the nagging feeling at the back of her mind never left after her dreams.  _Maybe this isn't as great of a year as I thought?_ Skylar wondered from time to time.

Juggling between school, being a big sister and trying to obtain her learners Skylar managed to find time to befriend a quiet-kept-to-himself boy in her class; Justin was his name. Small and had no experience with social interactions, strange but friendly enough. Skylar wanted to become friends and that's just what happened, teasing between the two was a frequent thing and usually initiated by Skylar. That was until the two transferee's showed up near the end of the year, Crystal and Jake, Skylar teasing Justin during lunch as usual with her friends fawning over them. One moment they were having all laughs then Justin lashed out at her and then slaps her. Bad bad day for Skylar.

_I got too close. I let him in. This isn't his fault, it's mine._

**xXx**

They weren't supposed to go and find Ace and his friends pinning down Jake and Simon with a cutter. This wasn't supposed to happen.  _Why_ were they even here. Why were they hurting people again.  _Not again. Please don't let our relationship tear even more._

"...lar? Say something?" Liam's voice cut Skylar out of her daze.

"I will be right back..." Skylar sighed mumbling a death threat under her breath leaving her two friends behind the bush to once again confront the delinquents ignoring the surprised, bewildered "what?!"

"Hey you idiots!" Skylar cleared her throat, yelling at said boys "I thought I told you clearly....if I ever saw you doing this to girls again. I would beat the shit out of you." her lips turned up, into a smirk. Gaining the attention of the three and the two ravens turned around to face her, the poofy haired one releasing Crystal and she darted to Jake's side,

"Ha I'd like to see you try. We both know that you can't do anything. You are mine." came the blunt, disrespective reply from her so called fiance. Fuming Skylar spat out "OVer my dead body bitch" before either or the two partners could say anything else Amy also jumped out of their ~~spying~~ observing/hiding spot (much to Skylar's unease) declaring no one shall touch the other girl upon this the two partners exchanged a silent conversation filled with warning, mainly from Skylar.

Smirking, seeing Skylar's discomfort Ace made the move to walk towards the three friends, "So Skylar, you going to introduce me to your friend right there. I mean I already know Liam" flashing an all too innocent smile at the group, pushing further "So? You going to introduce me to her?"

Wincing when Amy asks her what was even happening Skylar knew she had to tell the two most important people in her life. "Guys this is Ace. My fiance." she bit out reluctantly. And soon fussing over a overreacting Amy until said fiance decided to exclaim that he'd transfer to their school and better yet, their class putting up a front the entire time. It didn't help his case  as Ace claimed that it's been far too long since he's seen Ryan or spent time with Skylar. Both which the other ignored.

* * *

Nothing worked out like Ace wanted. He and Skylar never interacted at school and if they did it was little to nonexistent. The day he had  followed Skylar, Amy and Liam out he ended up being swarmed by girls along with the two from school that always clung to him. Everything after that was a blur to him. He remembers flirting back, arguing with Skylar and her saying she wanted their relationship and engagement terminated then something that shouldn't of happened in well ever, happened. He just saw red when he saw Skylar in the guy ~~she was always talking to~~ 's arm and then watch as  _he made her smile._ It happened for him to notice as odd as it sounded. But when Skylar awoke she seemingly remembered nothing from that day of any of the things she said. Not wanting it to happen again Ace acted as if nothing had happened and just explained to her why he was in her class.

A couple more weeks past and Skylar stayed unaware until her disagreement with Amy (as she had told them that she was unsure as to if she should accept jace's question of; "Will you me be girlfirend?") led to Amy saying things she shouldn't of. From there everything spiraled down. Skylar caught Ace and Rebecca at the right but oh so wrong moment. From there she vowed to really move on from the boy she once loved. As bitter and heart wrenching the thought was to her Skylar knew she had to do it. Saying yes to Jace and desperately trying to find a sense of comfort and happiness she felt with Ace.

* * *

 

"I guess moving on from someone you love... loved it harder than I thought" Skylar mumbled brushing away stray tears, a small smile as she stared out into the silent sky and the ever so distant stars; fingers softly running over and over a start shaped pin.

_"To the stars and further, right?"_


End file.
